Piccolo und Ergremlin Director's cut
by Fried-chan
Summary: Piccolo und Ergemlin mit eingefügten Kommentaren von mir, Seepferd-chan und Tüüna.
1. Piccolo und Ergremlin Teil 1

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
A New Love: Piccolo & Erg(r)emlin / Das große Fressen  
  
Teil 1  
  
  
  
Fr1 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan (Mit Piccolo verheiratet)  
  
Sp= Kommentare von Lisa/Seepferd-chan (Mit Jiba verheiratet)  
  
Fr2 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan nach Lisas Abtippen  
  
Tii = Kommentare von Lady Ti/Tüüna (Mit Radditz verheiratet)  
  
  
  
Es war nach dem Sieg über Boo. Piccolo hatte Dendes Palast verlassen um wieder in der Wildnis zu trainieren und seinen alten Charakter und Kampfgeist wieder zu erlangen.  
  
In dieser Gegend hatte er damals den kleinen Son-Gohan trainiert. Das Kind war eine furchtbare Heulsuse gewesen doch durch Piccolos Training hatte er es geschafft, ein guter Krieger zu werden. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch den guten Kern in Piccolos bösem Geist gefunden und ihn keimen lassen.  
  
Piccolo dachte daran, dass er inzwischen fast hundertprozentig gut und loyal geworden war. Stolz war er darauf nicht gerade. (Tii: o-Ton Nossol: Tja, da kann man nichts machen) (Fr2: Soll ich kotzen??) Wollte er nicht einst die Welt beherrschen und mit Schrecken überziehen? Was war aus ihm geworden? Er liebte Son-Gohan (Tii: haha, Waschlappen) wie einen eigenen Sohn, auch wenn dieser inzwischen erwachsen war und eine Freundin hatte. Er bereute nicht, dass er sich gut mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler verstand, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl unzufrieden zu sein. War er, als er noch viel Bosheit in sich gehabt hatte, nicht glücklicher gewesen? Hatte er sich nicht besser gefühlt, als er weder Nehl noch Kami in sich aufgenommen hatte, die ihn noch netter als vorher gemacht hatten? Piccolo dachte an Vegeta, der denselben Wandel durchgemacht hatte, wie er selbst. Vegeta schien inzwischen keinerlei Probleme mehr damit (Tii: Hat aber trotzdem immer diese super-süße "Ich bin angepisst" Miene) zu haben, dass er zu den "Guten" zählte. Aber er hatte schließlich auch Frau und Kind! Piccolo war schon immer solo gewesen (Fr1: kann ich auch nicht verstehen) (Tii: vielleicht stinkt er *;-)*) und er wusste nicht, ob Namekianer fähig waren, menschliche Frauen zu lieben. Im physischen Sinne waren Namekianer durchaus dazu in der Lage (^^) (Tii: trööt), doch weder Piccolo noch Dende (Sp: Verschwendung, bei dem Putzig-Faktor!!) (Tii: der Größe nach wären er und Uranai Baba ein schönes Paar) (Fr2: Ich muss doch sehr bitten!!!) noch ein anderer Namekianer hatte sich je verliebt.  
  
Piccolo sehnte sich nach seiner alten Zufriedenheit, bevor er sich mit Nehl vereinigt hatte. (Tii: Nehl der alte Motzki) Er wollte seine freie Boshaftigkeit wenigstens teilweise zurückbekommen. (Tii: Will haben!) Was würde sein Vater wohl sagen, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte...? Er hatte Piccolo erschaffen, damit dieser ein Paradies des Bösen errichten sollte und nun kämpfte Piccolo für den Frieden der Erde; an der Seite des Mörders seines Vaters (Tii: Tja, wenn Familienschmach grün machen würde...). Piccolo biss die Zähne zusammen und knurrte verächtlich. Er saß meditierend vor dem Eingang seiner Wohnhöhle und suchte seine verlorene Bosheit. (Tii: Na, wo isse denn? Ein perfektes Versteck für die Bosheit wäre eigentlich unter der imaginären Fußmatte der Wohnhöhle) Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen. "Was(ssss geht ab (Tii))?" Er spürte eine Energie gar nicht weit entfernt (Tii: Energien nur angeleint spazieren führen, Der Förster) (Fr2: Tinas nur angekettet an den Computer lassen, Das Fridschn). Diese einsame Insel war von einer Wüste umgeben und völlig unbewohnt. Wie kam diese menschliche Energie hierher? (Tii: ähhm Friedsch, Sand trägt Menschen im allgemeinen, und Wüsten bestehen meistens aus Sand. Wenn du willst, dass die "Insel" uneinnehmbar is, musst du Wasser drumrum machen, dann können nur noch Ergemlin, Jesus und Obelix Piccolo stören) (Fr2: Ich kenn da eine Tina, die will ganz unbedingt vermöbelt werden!!)  
  
Eine andere, starke Energie flog direkt auf Piccolo zu. Er erkannte die Aura. Es war Son-Gohan. Freude kam ihn ihm auf und er merkte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, wieder vollständig böse zu sein. In diesem Augenblick war er, einst der Oberteufel, einfach höllisch (Sp: Mann, was ein Wortspiel!! Einfach B R Ü L L I G!!) froh, dass sein bester Freund ihn besuchen kam.  
  
Son-Gohan rief und winkte ihm schon von weitem zu und Piccolo hob die Hand zum Gruße. Son-Gohan landete neben ihm und strahlte ihn an. " Piccolo! Schön dich zu sehen! Ich wollte dich in Dendes Palast besuchen, aber du warst nicht da, also dachte ich mir, du müsstest hier sein! Was ist denn los, Piccolo?" Er bemerkte, dass Piccolo etwas abwesend zu sein schien. "Was? Nichts, nichts. Ich hab nur bis gerade eben meditiert. Bin noch nicht ganz da." Piccolo wollte Son-Gohan nichts von seinen Gedanken erzählen. (Tii: Ich red nur mit meinem Therapeuten!) (Fr2: Mit Frau Lill???)  
  
"Na, na", sagte Son-Gohan grinsend und stupste ihn an. "Bist doch nicht etwa verliebt, hm? Na? Wie sieht's aus? Endlich ein Mädchen gefunden?" Piccolo baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wenn du frech werden willst, Kurzer, muss ich dich warnen! Im Gegensatz zu dir trainiere ich momentan! Mr. Wissenschaftler dürfte Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn er weiter solch dumme Fragen stellt! (Tii: Son-Gohan: Jaaaa Mama) (Fr2: Ab ins Bett und kein Abendessen !!!) Apropos! Wie geht's denn Videl?" (Tii: Vittel, das Mineralwasser aus der Vulkaneifel, ach nee, aus Frankreich oder so) (Fr2: Och Tüüna...!) "Ach, der geht's gut. Ich soll dich übrigens zu einem Treffen einladen. Morgen im Park der (Sp: Ja ja in welcher Hauptstadt denn, in der westlichen oder was???) (Fr2: Lass mich doch in Ruhe!) Hauptstadt. Alle Z-Leute mit ihren Familien kommen hin. Sogar Tenshinhan (Tii: blaagheurgh) hat sich überreden lassen." (Tii: Wer hat'n DIE Drecksarbeit übernommen?) Piccolo war nicht besonders interessiert. Er zögerte. "Na, ich weiß nicht..!" "Komm schon Piccolo! Vegeta kommt doch auch (Sp: Ein Grund zu erscheinen!! Aber ein wichtiger!!)! Son-Goten und Trunks würden sich so freuen! Alle erwarten dass du kommst!" Piccolo blickte zur Seite. "Na schön." Son-Gohan jubelte. (Tii: Och Mann, ich hab keinen Bock mehr den Vorspann zu kommentieren, ich will an die Liebesszenen!) (Fr2: Und nachher willste kotzen! Jaja, jaja!)  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	2. Piccolo und Ergremlin Teil 2

Piccolo & Erg(r)emlin / Das große Fressen  
  
Teil 2  
  
  
  
Fr1 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan (Mit Piccolo verheiratet)  
  
Sp = Kommentare von Lisa/Seepferd-chan (Mit Jiba verheiratet)  
  
Fr2 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan nach Lisas Abtippen  
  
Tii = Kommentare von Lady Ti/Tüüna (Mit Radditz verheiratet)  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan übernachtete bei Piccolo und am nächsten Tag flogen sie los zur Hauptstadt. Am Stadtrand landeten sie, um zum Park zu gehen, denn fliegend hätten sie eine Panik auslösen können. Piccolo fing dennoch viele Blicke ein, (Fr1: kein Wunder, wenn man so gut aussieht) (Fr2: Hab ich das wirklich geschrieben???) was an seiner grünen Haut, seiner Größe und seinen Namekklamotten lag (Tii: Gar nich wahr, die Leute glotzen nur, um Piccos Streifen zu zählen) (Fr2: Tina, nicht jeder ist so dämlich wie du!!). Sie erreichten den Park und trafen auf Yamchu und Pool. Nicht besonders begeistert erwiderte Piccolo Yamchus überschwängliche Begrüßung mit einem Kopfnicken. (Tii: Auf die Knie, unwürdiger Wurm) Zusammen wollten sie die anderen suchen. Eine kleine Menschenmenge umringte einen kleinen Platz, wo ein maskierter Kämpfer stand. Für ein Startgeld konnte man gegen ihn kämpfen und bei einem Sieg eine hohe Belohnung einkassieren. Yamchu war sofort interessiert. "Aber das ist doch total unfair, Yamchu!", meinte Son- Gohan und blickte auf den nicht gerade stark aussehenden Parkkämpfer. Yamchu ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit den Worten "Ich bin aber fast pleite!" (Tii: Ich investiere mein gesamtes Geld in die Therapie, damit ich Mädchen ansehen kann, ohne gleich Ausfallerscheinungen zu bekommen) stolzierte er durch die Menschenmenge und forderte den Kämpfer heraus. Son-Gohan sah zu Piccolo, der entgeistert den Parkkämpfer anstarrte. "Nanu, was ist denn los, Piccolo?" Piccolo schluckte. (Sp: Es ist diese furchtbare lockige Mädchen aus meinem Traum! Die und ihre schreckliche Freundin verfolgen Vegeta und mich nun schon seit fast einem Jahr...) (Fr2: Wahaha! "Bluarg, du hast Recht!", sagte eine eklige Stimme hinter ihm. "Sie hat mich auch schon mal verfolgt und ganz mies behandelt!" "Igitt, Nappa!", Piccolo bombte ihn weg.) (Tii: Das hab ich nicht gerafft jetzt, ach auch egal ich will zu den Liiihhiihhiiebesszenen) (Fr2: ...) "Der Kerl war gestern noch in der Mitte meiner Insel. Ich erkenne seine Energie wieder. Wie kann er jetzt hier sein?" Son-Gohan war verwundert. "Hm...vielleicht hat er ja einen Helikopter oder ein Flugzeug benutzt!" (Tii: Nein, er hat sich durch den Erdkern gewühlt) "Das hätte ich gehört.", erwiderte Piccolo. Der Kampf zwischen Yamchu und dem Kämpfer war kurz (Sp: Mach ihn fertig, Fried- Chan!!!!). Schon nach einer Aktion seines Gegners war Yamchu außer Gefecht. "Wie kann das sein?", rief Son-Gohan entsetzt. "Außer von einem von uns kann Yamchu nicht besiegt werden! Wer kann denn so stark sein?" Yamchu kam zu ihnen zurückgehumpelt. "Wie konnte das passieren,? Wieso?" Pool war völlig außer sich und stützte ihren Freund. Yamchu wusste es auch nicht. (Tii: Echt, Pool is weiblich? Wusst ich gar nicht!) (Fr2: Weiß ich auch nicht!) Später hatten sich alle gefunden und sie saßen zusammen auf der Parkwiese unter den Bäumen. Es waren wirklich alle da: Son-Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Son-Goten, Trunks, Son-Gohan (Sp: ist es nicht überflüssig, Son- Gohan aufzuführen, man wusste sowieso schon, das er da sein würde!) (Fr2: Halt doch's Maul! Das ist für so dumme Leser wie dich!), Videl, Tenshinhan, Chao Zu, Yamchu  
  
(s.o.), Pool (siehe da), Oolong (Tee), Kuririn, C18, Marron, Dende und der dicke Boo. (Tii: Wo is Prinz Pilaw???) (Fr2: Bei Darth Vader) Mister Satan hatte keine Zeit gehabt. (Fr2: Schade!!!) Die Saiyajins fraßen was das Zeug hielt und die anderen saßen wie gewöhnlich fassungslos daneben.  
  
Piccolo schien wieder ziemlich abwesend und irgendwann sagte er: "Entschuldigt mich kurz mal! (Tii: Ich muss mich mal kurz frisch machen) (Fr2: WAHAHA!)" und lief davon. Er ging zu jenem Kämpfer, um seine Identität herauszufinden, denn es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Piccolo forderte den Maskierten heraus. "Hör zu, Junge", sagte Piccolo, als sie sich gegenüberstanden. "Dein Geld kannst du behalten. Wenn ich gewinne, will ich dich trainieren. Bist du einverstanden?" Der Kämpfer war überrascht, doch er nickte zustimmend. Seine Maske verbarg sein ganzes Gesicht und bedeckte seine Haare. (Tii: Folglich muss es sich bei der Maske um eine Art schwarzen Müllsack handeln) (Fr2: TÜÜÜNA!!!! *Mit den Fingern knack* Ich mach dich kickbox!!!)  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	3. Piccolo und Ergremlin Teil 3

Piccolo & Erg(r)emlin / Das große Fressen  
  
Teil 3  
  
Fr1 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan (Mit Piccolo verheiratet)  
  
Sp = Kommentare von Lisa/Seepferd-chan (Mit Jiba verheiratet)  
  
Fr2 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan nach Lisas Abtippen  
  
Tii = Kommentare von Lady Ti/Tüüna (Mit Radditz verheiratet)  
  
Der Kampf begann. Der Maskierte wollte angreifen, doch Piccolo tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf und schlug mit der Handkante gegen den Nacken des Kämpfers, sodass er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Piccolo packte die Sachen des Verlierers (Tii: hahaha, ich wusste, dass Friedsch ein Looser ist) (Fr2: Tina, wer hier der Looser ist, liegt ja wohl auf der Hand: DU! Schließlich hast du es nichtmal geschafft, in diese Fanfic reinzukommen! UND DU BIST MIT RADDITZ VERHEIRATET!!! Also sei bloß ruhig!) unter den einen Arm und ihn selbst unter den anderen und ging zu den Z-Leuten zurück.  
  
"Was zum Teufel...", sagte Yamchu entgeistert, als Piccolo den Maskierten auf den Boden legte und sich setzte. Son-Goku sah Piccolo mit aufgerissenen Augen an und blickte verwirrt auf den bewusstlosen (Sp: Entscheid dich mal, jetzt Doppel-S oder ß???) (Fr2: Neue Rechtschreibung, also ss! Bäääh!) Kämpfer am Boden. "Wer ist das, Piccolo?" "Das ist mein neuer Schüler." ,bemerkte Piccolo beifällig und griff nach einer Flasche mit (Tii: Pflanzenschutzmittel) Wasser. "Wie bitte??" fragte Vegeta (Sp: YAAAAAAAH) (Fr2: Der muss nur etwas sagen und du bist total begeistert?! Soll ich mal einen Selbstgespräch von ihm einfügen???) und hob den Kopf von seinem Essen. (Tii: Sein Essen hat nen Kopf? Warum hebt der den auf?) (Fr2: ...um den Hirnrest raus zu kratzen...) "Dein neuer Schüler? Wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt?" "Er hat Yamchu im Handumdrehen besiegt (Sp: nix besonderes eigentlich!). Ein normaler Mensch seiner Statur dürfte das eigentlich nicht schaffen. Also hab ich ihn geschlagen, damit er mein Schüler wird. Vielleicht lohnt es sich." In diesem Augenblick bewegte sich der Kämpfer und setzte sich langsam auf. Er rieb seinen Nacken. "Das ging aber flott.", meinte Piccolo und nahm einen Schluck (Tii: Pflanzenschutzmittel) Wasser aus seiner Flasche. "Du weißt, dass ich jetzt dein neuer Meister bin, oder?" (Sp: Jaja!! Piccolo is unser aller Meister!!!!!! Öhöm....tschuldigung.) Der Kämpfer nickte. "Zieh endlich die Maske ab, wir sind hier nicht im Karneval!!", sagte Vegeta unfreundlich (Tii: das unfreundlich musst du nicht extra betonen, das ergibt sich von selbst) und Piccolo stimmte zu. "Das ist jetzt völlig nutzlos,. Zieh sie ab." Der Kämpfer nickte und hob die Hände an die Maske. Als er sie herunterzog, kam eine wilde Mähne dunkler Locken zum Vorschein. Perplex starrte die Gruppe der Person ins Gesicht. "Ein...ein Mädchen?!", rief Yamchu entsetzt (Tii: Nein Yamchu, der Sensemann! Alle mal Angst haben!!!) (Fr2: TÜÜÜNA! Fried- sama wird langsam böööse! Und dann holt es seine SENSE!!!) und knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Vegeta lachte und höhnte: "Du hast dich von einem Mädchen fertig machen lassen! (Tii: Jaaa Vegeta, so ist's richtig, mach ihn fertig!) Von einem menschlichen Mädchen!" (Tii: Sicher?) Dann sah er zu Piccolo, um sich dessen Reaktion nicht entgehen zu lassen. Dieser war mit unzähligen Tropfen bedeckt (Fr1: kennen wir ja von ihm) und völlig fassungslos. Er brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fangen. Vegeta, Son-Goten, Trunks, Son-Gohan und Boo lachten immer noch Yamchu aus (Tii: Jaja, nieder mit ihm!), der sich furchtbar schämte, und die anderen starrten das Mädchen an. "Na, du hast Glück, Piccolo!", (Tii: du hast einen Mantel als Schüler) (Fr2: TÜÜÜÜNA!!! GLEICH WIRST DU VON EINEM MANTEL GELYNCHT!!!) sagte Kuririn und wand sich von dem hübschen Gesicht (Tii: Eigenlob, Eigenlob!) (Fr2: Aaach, was soll ich denn machen? Ich bin halt ganz einfach wunderschön!! Kann ich doch auch nichts für!) des Mädchens ab. "Für so einen Schüler würden manche Männer einiges geben!" (Tii: Tja, so ein Mantel hat im Winter wärmetechnisch einiges zu bieten) (Fr2: *knurr*) C18 räusperte sich (Tii: C18 denkt: Dabei hab ich ihm im letzten Winterschlussverkauf so einen schönen gekauft, aber der is ihm ja schon wieder nicht gut genug... Ok, er hat gelbe Punkte und dieser hier is schwarz, aber trotzdem...) und Kuririn lachte sie nervös an. "Ich rede doch nicht von mir!"  
  
Dende hatte Piccolos Reaktion gesehen und blickte halb belustigt und halb besorgt drein. Bulma sprach das Mädchen als erste an. "Wie heißt du denn, hm?" "Ergemlin" (Tii: haaaaaaahaaaaaha), antwortete das Mädchen und lächelte Bulma flüchtig an. "Wo wollt ihr trainieren?", fragte Son-Gohan Piccolo. "Auf der Insel. Da war sie selbst ja auch schon." Ergemlin war erstaunt. "Woher...?" "Deine Aura.", erklärte Piccolo. "Ich hab deine Aura gestern dort gespürt."  
  
"Warum hast du eine Maske getragen?", fragte Son-Goku. "Weil die Kerle mich sonst anbaggern würden, anstatt mit mir zu kämpfen! Wie sollte ich dann an Geld kommen?", fauchte Ergemlin und blickte vielsagend zu Yamchu hinüber. "Dich schätze ich genauso ein.", sagte sie und Yamchu wurde rot. "Du kannst froh sein, dass Mutenroshi nicht hier ist, Ergemlin!" (Tii: och man, Freidsch! Hier hättest du die Geschichte richtig lustig werden lassen!) (Fr2: Wie bitte? FREIDSCH? FREIDSCH??? Hier wird's gleich ordentlich lustig! FREIDSCH????) , lachte Kuririn und die anderen stimmten ein.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	4. Piccolo und Ergremlin Teil 4

Piccolo & Erg(r)emlin / Das große Fressen  
  
Teil 4  
  
Fr1 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan (Mit Piccolo verheiratet)  
  
Sp = Kommentare von Lisa/Seepferd-chan (Mit Jiba verheiratet)  
  
Fr2 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan nach Lisas Abtippen  
  
Tii = Kommentare von Lady Ti/Tüüna (Mit Radditz verheiratet)  
  
Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu und alle machten Anstalten, heim zu gehen. Piccolo wand sich an Ergemlin: "Wir sollten aufbrechen. Dann können wir morgen gleich mit dem Training anfangen." Ergemlin stand folgsam auf und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Sie gingen aus dem Park an den Stadtrand. Piccolo erhob sich in die Luft (Tii: Ist es ein Vogel, ist es ein Flugzeug? Nein, es ist Angeberman!) (Fr2: Er entführt sie ins Sauerland! Und jetzt alle: ICH HACK EIN LOCH IN UNSER RAUMSCHIFF...) und sah zu Ergemlin herunter, die ihn hilflos ansah. "Was denn? Komm schon!" "A- Aber ich kann doch gar nicht fliegen!", rief sie zu ihm hoch. "Wie bitte? Wie konntest du dann so schnell von der Insel in die Hauptstadt gelangen?" "Ich bin geschwommen!" (Tii: Durch die Wüste? Das ist ja so unlogisch!) (Fr2: fauch) "WAS?" Piccolo landete wieder neben ihr. "Komm her. Ich muss dich tragen." (Tii: Knister, knister...Piccolo holt ne Aldi-Tüte aus der Tasche...) Zögernd näherte Ergemlin sich Piccolo. (Sp: Putzig!!) (Tii: Ja, find ich auch!)- (Tii: Wie, da soll ich reinpassen? Guck dir doch mal meine Haare an!!!) (Fr2: Arrgs! Wirst du wohl aufhörn, auf mir rumzuhacken???) Dieser nahm sie auf seine muskulösen Arme (Sp: höhö) und flog vorsichtig los (Sp: Na aber auf jeden vorsichtig, ich sach dir, wenn dir das Fridschn runterfällt....) (Tii: Ich glaub, dann würd Lisa zum Kamikaze, egal ob Piccolo oder nicht!) (Fr2: zum Kamikaze? Du meinst wohl Kamikaze-Jeanne? Stark, schnell, unbesiegbar, entschlossen, SCHÖN, mutig! UND SCHACHMATT, PICCOLO! Und wieder ein neuer Dämon auf dem Schachbrett!). Piccolo war froh, dass die anderen ihn jetzt nicht sahen.  
  
Es war ein langer Weg bis zur Insel und er konnte mit Ergemlin in den Armen nicht allzu schnell fliegen. Ergemlin fühlte sich nicht besonders, (Fr2: Bist auf nem Wort-Auslass-Trip???) denn sie wusste dass es dem großen grünen Mann ebenfalls unangenehm war, sie in den Armen zu halten. Beide waren leicht rot (Tii: Siehste Ergemlin, und schon is er nicht mehr ganz so beängstigend grün) (Fr2: Supi) angehaucht und sahen sich gegenseitig nicht an (Sp: Putzig!!!!!!!) (Tii: O-Ton Larissa: Süüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüß!) (Fr2: Hör bloß auf, ich krieg noch Plack!). Sie flogen stundenlang über das Meer (Tii: Jetzt is es plötzlich doch Meer... Ach nee...). Die Sonne ging im Westen unter (Sp: Im Osten geht die Sonne auf, im Süden ist ihr Mittagslauf, im Westen wird sie untergehn, im Norden ist sie nie zu sehn!! Arme Eskimos!!) (Fr2: *applaudier*) und färbte das Wasser orangerot. (Tii: Nä, diese Farbenreiche Sprache! Das sind deine geheimen Sehnsüchte, jetzt weis ich's. Weil du immer schwarz trägst!) (Tii: Könnte sein, das das eben unlogisch war!) (Fr2: ja)  
  
Ergemlin überwand sich etwas zu sagen. "Piccolo?" "Hm?" "Was für eine -ääh- Rasse bist du? Du bist doch kein Mensch?" "Ich bin Namekianer. Ein Außerirdischer." "Was?" Im Ernst? Außerirdisch?" "Hhm." "Seid ihr alle grün?" (Sp: was für ne hirnrissige Frage!!!) (Fr2: Bäääh!) "Hhm." "Wow. Den Planeten will ich sehen." Danach flogen sie wieder schweigend weiter. (Tii: schweig... schweig...schweig...schweig...schweig...schweig...schweig...schweig......... ....................................................)  
  
Einige Zeit später konnte Piccolo in der Ferne die Insel sehen. Er sah zu dem Mädchen in seinen Armen herab. Er bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass Ergemlin eingeschlafen war (Tii: Müde vom vielen schweigen) (Fr2: JAWOHL! Hast du eine Peilung, wie anstrengend das ist!!!). Er erwischte sich selbst dabei, dass ihr Anblick ihn faszinierte und er gar nicht wegsehen wollte. (Sp: Putzig Putzig Putzig.....) Er drehte den Kopf weg und knurrte leise. Doch drei Atemzüge später merkte er, dass er Ergemlin schon wieder anblickte. (Sp: Haaach, wie niedlich...) (Fr2: Lass mich doch in Ruhe! Bäääh!) (Tii: hey, hey, nicht so agressiv! Das is halt schon recht lustich! Ne Lisa?) Mit geschlossenen Augen und entspanntem Gesicht lag sie in seinen Armen. Ihr Haar wehte im Flugwind. Ihr Atem war gleichmäßig und (Fr2: sie sabberte seinen Umhang voll) Piccolo fühlte ihr Herz schlagen. Seine Empfindungen waren völlig durcheinander geschüttelt und er war nur noch verwirrt. Was war das? Was hatte Erg(r)emlin da ihn ihm geweckt? (Tii: Den Müllmann?) Was für ein Gefühl hatte in ihm Fuß gefasst? (Fr2: Dramatik pur!!!) (Tii: Scheiße, du da unten...baaaah....lass meinen Fuß los) (Fr2: Tina! Du sollst dich doch nicht immer an anderleuts Füße hängen! Ich wollte EINMAL mit Piccolo allein sein, schon hängst du dich an uns dran!!!)  
  
Piccolo erreichte die Insel und landete vor seiner Höhle. Er legte Ergemlin auf das Lager in der Höhle, auf dem normalerweise Son-Gohan schlief (Tii: Da sind bestimmt Flöhe drin!) (Fr2: Klar, schließlich ist es aus Tina-Haar gewebt!), wenn er zu Besuch kam und deckte sie zu. Er selbst ging wieder hinaus und schlief dort während seiner Meditation ein.  
  
Er wachte bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Ergemlin war schon wach. Sie hatte Feuer gemacht und kochte etwas darüber. Piccolo ging zu ihr herüber. "Wo hast du denn das ganze Zeug her?", fragte er und deutete auf den Kessel und das Essen. "Ich hatte eine Vorrats - HoiPoiKapsel dabei, in der ich meine Nahrung mit mir rumschleppen kann.", erklärte Ergemlin und bot Piccolo einen Teller mit dem Essen an. Dieser winkte ab. "Namekianer brauchen keine Nahrung. Wir kommen mit Wasser aus." (Tii: Jaja, der hat nur Angst dieses komische Gekochsel zu essen!) (Fr2: knurr) Ergemlin drückte ihm den Teller in die Hand und verschränkte die Arme. "Ihr braucht nichts zu essen? Aber können tut ihr, oder? Los, probiers wenigstens, ich hab mir extra Mühe gemacht! Das schmeckt gut! (Tii: Denk ich mal!)" Piccolo hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn Ergemlin liebte es, zu kochen (Tii: haaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa!) (Fr2: Hey! Das ist eine der wenigen Fakten dieser Fic, die stimmen!) und wenn jemand nicht einmal etwas probieren wollte, verschlechterte sich ihre Laune ganz enorm, bis derjenige doch etwas aß. Ergemlin funkelte Piccolo böse an. "Schon gut, schon gut!", sagte er beruhigend und schob sich einen Bissen in den Mund. Danach aß er noch zwei Portionen und ließ sich von Ergemlin ein Mittagessen versprechen. Ergemlin erklärte sich einverstanden, nun täglich zu kochen und ihre schlechte Laune war vergessen. Nach dem Frühstück (Tii: ab hier wird die Zeit in dieser Geschichte nur noch in Mahlzeiten gemessen!) (Fr2: Genau! Wir könnten aber auch Leberwurstbrote zum Zeitmessen nehmen! Es war nach dem ersten Leberwurstbrot des Tages, als das Training begann...) begann Piccolo mit dem Unterricht. Er brachte Ergemlin das Schweben bei und lehrte sie den Gebrauch der Kikou-Kanone. Ergemlin lernte schnell und nach ein paar Tagen bekamen sie Besuch von Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Videl, und Vegeta, die sehen wollten, wie weit Ergemlin mit dem Training war. Stolz zeigte Ergemlin ihnen einen perfekten Dämonenblitz, den sie nun beherrschte. Dann bot sie ihnen Abendessen an und von diesem Tag an kam Vegeta öfters zum Essen vorbei. (Tii: Essen...tralala!)  
  
Als es schon dunkel war saßen sie noch um ein Feuer und sprachen von einem großen Turnier, an dem sie alle aus Spaß teilnehmen wollten. Die Saiyajins und Piccolo erzählten Ergemlin (Tii: die sich die ganze Zeit ihre Floh- Stiche kratzte) von vergangenen Kämpfen und Turnieren, angefangen mit dem Kampf zwischen dem jungen Son-Goku gegen Piccolos Vater, bei dem dieser getötet worden war. Sie erzählten vom 23. Großen Turnier, wo der junge Piccolo ganz knapp gegen Son-Goku verloren hatte und von den Kämpfen gegen Radditz, (Tii: Mein geliebter Ehegatte!) Nappa (Tii: ja, Chao Zu, welch ein tragischer Verlust) (Fr2: Na, und Tenshinhan erst! WAS HAB ICH DA GEWEINT!!) und Vegeta, die so viele Opfer gefordert hatten. Der Sieg über Freezer, den Tyrannen, die Geschichten mit den Cyborgs, Cell und dem Trunks, der aus der Zukunft kam und dem Dämon Boo. Und natürlich von den DragonBalls.  
  
Es wurde spät und sie gingen schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück (Vegeta bestand auf NACH dem Frühstück) brachen Son-Goku, Son- Gohan, Videl und Vegeta nach Hause auf. Piccolo fuhr mit Ergemlins Training fort.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	5. Piccolo und Ergremlin Teil 5

Piccolo & Erg(r)emlin / Das große Fressen  
  
Teil 5  
  
Fr1 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan (Mit Piccolo verheiratet)  
  
Sp = Kommentare von Lisa/Seepferd-chan (Mit Jiba verheiratet)  
  
Fr2 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan nach Lisas Abtippen  
  
Tii = Kommentare von Lady Ti/Tüüna (Mit Radditz verheiratet)  
  
An diesem Abend saßen die beiden wieder lange am Feuer(Tii: , denn Ergremlin dachte, von der Hitze würden die Flöhe kaputt gehen!). Ergemlin war vom Training sehr erschöpft und schlief bei der wohligen Wärme des Feuers ein. (Tii: Und die Flöhe hopsten weiter fröhlich herum) Piccolo setzte sich neben sie und sah sie an. Es gefiel ihm, sie anzusehen, während sie schlief. Das Feuer warf flackernde Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und Piccolo konnte sich von dem Anblick nicht losreißen. Zögernd streckte er die rechte Hand aus und fuhr Ergemlin sanft durch die Haare (Sp: DAS IS ABER JETZT GANZ DREIST GEKLAUT!!!!) (Fr2: Natürlich! Das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache! Wollt ich eigentlich noch dranschreiben, hab's dann aber doch gelassen!). (Tii: Wie soll das denn gehen? Ich mein das sanft! Ich würd sagen er nahm sich eine Machete und versuchte sich einen Weg durch Ergremlins Haare zu bahnen) (Fr2: *Tina anfall* Aufpassen! TOLLWUTGEFAHR!!) Er stand auf und holte eine Decke aus der Höhle. Er breitete sie über Ergemlin aus und setzte sich wieder, um sie weiter zu betrachten. Darüber schlief er selbst ein. Doch im Traum sah er immer noch ihr schlafendes Gesicht. (Sp: Oooch, das hast du aber niedlich gemacht!!!) (Fr2: Schnauze!) (Tii: Um das ganze Horden von Urhütthutts kreisten)  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam Dende vorbei. Er bat darum, (Sp: Puccolo!! Was ein geiler Fehler!!) (Fr2: Piccolo, Rapunzel, (Tii: Herr Nossol) Blabla. Wo ist da schon ein Unterschied!) Piccolo kurz allein sprechen zu dürfen und so flogen die beiden ein Stück weit weg. Dende begann: "Du weißt, dass ich Gott bin, dass ich von meinem Palast aus alles sehen kann...um es kurz zu machen.....Ich hab dich gestern Abend gesehen." Piccolo weitete die Augen. Dende fuhr fort: "Du liebst dieses Mädchen. Piccolo, noch nie hat ein Namekianer solche Gefühle entwickelt! Noch nie!!" Dendes ernstes Gesicht strahlte ihn plötzlich an. "HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! (Tii: Sie haben einen hochwertigen Staubsauger gewonnen)", lachte Dende und klopfte Piccolo auf den Rücken. Er lachte ihn an. "Wann willst du sie heiraten?" (Sp: Niedlich, niedlich typisch Dende schnuff!!) "Wie bitte? Hackt's jetzt?" Piccolo hatte sich von dem ersten Schock erholt und (Tii: hatte sich heulend auf dem Boden herumgeschmissen) (Fr2: "DENDE! HÜÜÜLFE! Da ist ein Monster! GRAUENVOLL! Ieeek, das will mich fressen! Tu das wegmachen!!!!" "Aber Piccolo, keine Angst, das ist bloß Tina, die will nur spielen.") war rot angelaufen (Sp: Tropfen, keine Tropfen??) (Fr2: NEIN, KEINE TROPFEN!!! Die kriegt er nicht mehr, seit ich für ihn koche!!!). Dende grinste ihn ungebrochen an. "Du hast ihr deine Liebe noch gar nicht gestanden, oder? So kommst du doch nicht weiter! Sag's ihr! Übernächste Nacht ist Vollmond. Extra für dich!" (Tii: Das darf echt nicht wahr sein, das ist ja schlimmer als "Vom Winde verweht" Ich ahne furchtbares wird noch folgen...) (Tii: Passt aber schon zu Dende...) So sprach er und flog davon. Piccolo stand allein und ratlos in der Wildnis und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss er, zur Höhle zurückzukehren.  
  
Ergemlin war nicht dort. Er spürte ihre Aura nicht weit entfernt. Er wollte das Training fortführen, also flog er sie suchen. Piccolo folgte seinem Gespür bis zu einem See. Hier mußte Ergemlin irgendwo sein. Piccolo landete und spähte umher. Dann sah er sie. Sie war im See. Und sie war nicht bekleidet (Sp: Tihihihihihi!!) (Bääh!) (Tii: Haaaaaaahhaaaaaaaa, die Episode ist so ziemlich die beste!). Sie starrten sich gegenseitig entsetzt an. (Tii: Schönes Thema für die nächste Talkshow: Ein Alien hat beim baden gespannt und keiner nimmt mich ernst) (Fr2: Räbääh!) Dann drehte Piccolo sich um und raste blitzschnell zur Höhle zurück und hoffte das Ergemlin sein Gesicht nicht gesehen hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Ergemlin bei der Höhle an. Ihr Haar war noch naß und mit gesenktem Kopf sagte sie leise: "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so schnell zurückkommen würdest... (Sp: ...)" Ihr stand die Scham ins Gesicht geschrieben. Piccolo sah sie ebenfalls nicht an, als er erwiderte "Ich wusste nicht, dass du baden wolltest. Es tut mir leid. (Sp: ...)." "Bei dir macht es mir nichts aus", murmelte Ergemlin kaum hörbar (Sp: LAUTER, brüllte Piccolo, WAS HAST DU GESAGT???) (Fr2: WAHAHAA!!!) und machte sich daran schnell ein Mittagessen vorzubereiten. (Tii: Ich glaub dieses Essen-kochen ist schon krankhaft!) (Fr2: Na ja, irgendwie muss ich ja die Atmosphäre auflockern! Was gibt's schöneres als Essen? Auch ein Leberwurstbrot, Tina?)  
  
Sie beschlossen, die Sache zu vergessen und fuhren mit dem Training fort. Doch keiner von Beiden "vergaß die Sache". Trotzdem trainierten sie wie gewöhnlich. Beinahe.  
  
Am Abend saßen sie wieder gemeinsam am Feuer und aßen. Sie sprachen nicht und gingen früh schlafen. Der folgende Tag verlief wieder ziemlich normal und Ergemlin bemühte sich, das gewohnte Klima wiederherzustellen. Piccolo war mit den Gedanken nicht immer ganz beim Training, doch er war dankbar dafür, dass seine Schülerin ihm nicht böse war, oder ihn für einen Hentai hielt. (Fr2: Picco-chan der Hentai!!!) (Tii: Mutenroshi tanzt durchs Bild...) Er dachte oft an Dendes Worte, während er Ergemlin zusah, die mit Übereifer versuchte die Höllenspirale zu erlernen. Was sie schaffte, war ein hellblauer Strahl, der in Wellenlinien durch die Luft schlängelte und kraftlos an einem Felsen prallte. Ergemlin fluchte, und hob die Finger wieder an die Stirn um es noch einmal zu versuchen. Piccolo bot ihr seine Hilfe an, denn sie trainierte jetzt schon seit Stunden ohne Fortschritt. Ergemlin ließ sich von ihm die Technik zeigen und tatsächlich verbesserte sich ihr Makanosappo, bis sie eine orangerote Spirale zustande brachte und Piccolo sie lobte. (Tii: Gut gemacht, jetzt gibt's ein Leckerli) (Fr2: Mir wär n Döner lieber...) Also fuhr sie mit Ausdauertraining fort und Nachmittags kämpfte sie gegen Piccolo. Zwar hatte sie schon große Fortschritte gemacht, doch ihren Lehrer konnte sie nicht besiegen. (Tii: Welch eine Überraschung)  
  
Bei Sonnenuntergang beendeten sie das Training und Ergemlin kochte das Abendessen. (Tii: Immer diese Betonung auf deinem tollen Essen) (Fr2: Noch ein Leberwurstbrot?) Der Vollmond (Tii: in einer Ecke von ihm stand in grünen Buchstaben "powered by Dende") (Tii: hmm, der Mond hat keine Ecken... scheiße...na gut dann steht's halt mittendrin) begann seine Runde über den sternenklaren Himmel. Es war kühl und Ergemlin saß nah am Feuer, denn sie (Tii: hatte immer noch Flöhe) fror sehr schnell. (Fr2: Mir ist kalt! - Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl) Piccolo bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Er stand auf und legte ihr seinen Umhang über die Schultern (Sp: Grrr, ich platze, ich will auch!!).  
  
Dankbar (Sp: solltest du auch sein!!) (Fr2: hähä!!!) wickelte sich Ergemlin in Piccolos weißen Namekumhang und atmete tief ein. Wenig entfernt setzte Piccolo sich hin und sah sie verstohlen an. Da saß sie, vom Feuer flackernd (Tii: schon wieder das flackernde Feuer, überleg dir mal was anderes! Z.B. ihr wundertolles Haar fing Feuer und Picco konnte vor lauter Liebesglotzen noch nicht mal löschen) (Fr2: Gute Idee, das wird ich bei der Fanfic von dir und Radditz berücksichtigen! Außerdem ist da sonst nix, was leuchten könnte, außer dem Feuer! Ich kann ja mal Glühwürmchen durch die Landschaften cruisen lassen, die alles erleuchten!!) angeleuchtet, tief in seinen Umhang vergraben. Er wusste nicht, dass sie gerade seinen Geruch in dem Kleidungsstück wahrnahm, die Augen schloß und nur an ihn denken konnte. (Tii: Schmacht, schmacht) Er wusste es nicht. (Tii: Wie Dramatisch!)  
  
Piccolo blickte hinauf zum Vollmond (Fr2: "Moment mal, was steht denn da???"). -"Sag's ihr. So wird das nie was... Vollmond, extra für dich."- Er senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn auf seine Hände. Seine namekianischen Antennen bebten leicht (Sp: WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA; hmm Entschuldigung, aber die Vorstellung!!!!) (Fr2: Mann, Schnurrbarthaare von Katzen zittern auch immer bei Aufregung!!!) und sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig (Sp: jetz aber bloß keinen Infarkt, Alter!!) (Fr2: Örrks- tot.). -"Sag's ihr!"- (Tii: "Nein, tu' nicht" flüstert das kleine Teufelchen ihm in andere Ohr) Er besah sich seine rechte Hand. Er konnte sie nicht ruhig halten. -"Sags ihr!"- (Tii: Nein, sie wird dich auffressen) Er ballte die Hand zur Faust. -"Sags ihr!" (Tii: Nein, nein, nein, nein!)- Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? (Tii: Ein Leberwurstbrot? Fr2: Oder nen Döner?) -"Sag's ihr!"- Mehr, als ihn hassen (Sp: Gott bewahre!!), konnte sie nicht....-"Sags ihr!" (Tii: Nein, du Looser, och Mann, jetzt bin ich schon Teufel und kann meines ex gleichen nicht mehr manipulieren! Phh, dann geh ich halt!) - Entschlossen, aber nervös, erhob Piccolo sich, ging langsam zu Ergemlin herüber (Tii: stolperte plötzlich über einen Stein und schlug sich einen Zahn aus! Kussszene flachgefallen!) und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "...Erg(r)emlin...", begann er und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre grünen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Piccolos große, spitze Ohren waren nach vorn gerichtet, seine Antennen zeigten in ihre Richtung (Sp: Aber jetz nich einen Marke Gatchan machen!!) (Fr2: BRÜLL! ALLEIN DIE VORSTELLUNG!!! "Kupiduuuu!!!" *brrrz*), seine Augen, wie glänzende schwarze Edelsteine, blickten ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Er sprach weiter und seine scharfen Eckzähne blitzten kurz auf. (Fr2: Ich find Picco-chans Eckzähne einfach geil) "Ich...Ich möchte dir etwas sagen..." Piccolo zögerte kurz, dann tat er es wirklich. Sein Herz hämmerte. (Tii: "Luke, ich bin dein Vater" oder alternativ: "Ich möchte die Scheidung"... ach nee, soweit sind wir noch nicht also: Fr2: "Weißt du was, Ergemlin? Tina ist bekloppt!") "Ich liebe dich."  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	6. Piccolo und Ergremlin Teil 6

Piccolo & Erg(r)emlin / Das große Fressen  
  
Teil 6  
  
Fr1 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan (Mit Piccolo verheiratet)  
  
Sp = Kommentare von Lisa/Seepferd-chan (Mit Jiba verheiratet)  
  
Fr2 = Kommentare von Fridschn/Fried-chan nach Lisas Abtippen  
  
Tii = Kommentare von Lady Ti/Tüüna (Mit Radditz verheiratet)  
  
Ergemlin starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wie oft hatte sie ihn bewundert, für seine Stärke und seine Intelligenz. Sie hatte ihm immer gern beim Training zugeschaut, sie mochte seine grüne Haut, seine spitzen Ohren, sein ganzes Gesicht mit den namekianischen Antennen, seinen starken Körperbau und seine Stimme (Fr2: UND DIE ECKZÄHNE!!!). Sie mochte seine Art, sein Verhalten, das Geheimnisvolle, das ihn ausmachte. Sie hatte ihren Meister stets für unnahbar gehalten, ihn heimlich verehrt und nun...-"Ich liebe dich"- hallte die Stimme Piccolos in ihrem Kopf wieder. (Fr2: Nanu? Kein Kommentar?) (Tii: Mein Gott, dazu fällt selbst mir nichts richtig fieses ein, weil ich mich so am kaputtlachen bin!) (Fr2: HA! SPÜR MEINE MACHT!)  
  
Ergemlin schüttelte ihre Ängste ab und wisperte heiser vor Aufregung: "Ich liebe dich, Piccolo." Dann wiederholte sie ihre Worte entschlossener und laut: (Tii: "Üüüüüüüüü") "Ich liebe dich auch." (Sp: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaach......) (Fr2: Ach, halt's Maul!)  
  
Piccolo brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, was Ergemlin gesagt hatte. Stille trat ein und nur (Tii: ü) das Prasseln des Feuers war zu hören, während die (Tii: ü) beiden ungläubige Blicke tauschten. Sie (Tii: ü) begriffen langsam den Sinn ihrer Worte, dass sie beide die gleichen Gefühle geäußert hatten. Gleichzeitig (Tii: wollten sie sich um den Hals fallen, verfehlten sich knapp und fielen beide auf die Fresse) (Fr2: Tina, das kannst DU ja gern machen, aber ICH bin nicht so dämlich! Ich verfehle Picco- chan nicht!) fielen sie sich um den Hals. Piccolo hielt Ergemlin fest in seinen Armen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Er lockerte seinen Griff und blickte Ergemlin an. Sie lächelte warm. Piccolo konnte nicht widerstehen. Auch er lächelte, fuhr mit seinen Fingern in ihr Haar und legte seinen Mund auf ihre warmen weichen Lippen. (Tii: ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ) (Fr1: Oh, Gott! Ich kann kaum schreiben, so bin ich mich am beömmeln! Ich hab sowas noch nie geschrieben!) (Sp: Was denkst du was ich beim Abschreiben tu!!) (Tii: Und ich beim Lesen) Ergemlin schloss entspannt die Augen und nahm seinen Kuss entgegen. (Fr1: Jetzt wird's ja richtig kitschig! Gleich sinkt die Titanic!) (Sp: Blubb Blubb Blubb) (Fr2: Alle tot) (Tii: Baaahh, hart an der Grenze zu "Richtig Abartig". Normal würd ich jetzt kotzen. Ich tus nur nicht weil die Geschichte von dir ist und du ja einsichtig bist, siehe deine eigenen Kommentare) Nie war sie glücklicher gewesen. (Fr1: Sammelt meine Einzelteile auf) (Sp: Dito) Auch Piccolo hatte die Augen geschlossen. Mit der Hand strich er Ergemlin eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und spürte eine einsame Träne auf ihrer Wange. Er trocknete sie mit dem Handrücken. (Fr1: Ich will nach Hause, weinen!) (Tii: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)  
  
Wie lange der Kuss andauerte, wußten sie nicht (Sp: poetischer: vermochten sie nicht zu sagen....) (Fr2: Jaja, mein Gehirn(?) arbeitet nicht so zuverlässig, wenn ich nen Lachanfall hab! Da bleibt die Poesie manchmal aus), doch als sie ihn lösten, war das Feuer fast herunter gebrannt. Ergemlin schmiegte sich eng an Piccolo und genoß seine Nähe. Er küsste ihr auf die Stirn. (Tii: nachdem er sie nach langem Suchen untern den Haaren gefunden hatte) (Fr2: *langsam auf Tina zugeh, in der Hand eine blutbefleckte Sense*) Sie saßen lange an der Glut des Feuers (Tii: Meine Fresse, wie oft willst du das Feuer noch erwähnen?) (Fr2: Lass mich überlegen... So an die 4961 Mal. Reicht dir das?) unter dem wandernden Vollmond (Tii: so richtig mit Wanderstock und Hut?) (Fr2: Na klar, wie denn sonst? Mit Taucherbrille und Flossen??). Schließlich legte Ergemlin den Kopf auf Piccolos Schoß und schlief ein. (Tii: Knistern mit Popcorntüten und ein einsames Handy, das Jingle Bells (Fr2: QUATSCH! DR.SNUGGLES!!!) klingelt...) Wenig später folgte ihr Piccolo ins Reich der Träume. (Sp: Das hast du jetzt aber echt voll schön geschrieben!!! Schmelz...) (Fr2: Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!!! Bääh!)  
  
Am nächsten Tag kochte Erg(r)emlin gerade das Mittagessen, (Tii: schon wieder! Nä, nä, nä!) (Fr2: Leberwurstbrot? Oder Eiswürfel?) als Dende vor Piccolo landete, der etwas entfernt meditiert hatte. "Und?", fragte er leise. "Wie siehts aus?" "Hast du das nicht vom Palast aus gesehen?", erwiderte Piccolo und stand auf. Dende schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde deine Privatsphäre nicht mehr stören. (Tii: Ich hab meine Alles-Sehende- Glaskugel Mutenroshi geliehen)" "Soso." "Hast du es geschafft, Piccolo?", fragte Dende wieder. Statt zu antworten wand Piccolo sich zu Ergemlin um. "Ergemlin(Tii: chen)!", rief er. "Komm mal her!" Ergemlin schaute von den Kesseln auf. "Jawohl, Sense (Tii: mann) i (Fr2: -DER BRÜLLER!!!)!" Sie erhob sich und näherte sich ihnen. "Sie nennt dich noch Meister?", wisperte Dende (Sp: Hach Dende is ja so putzig!) (Fr2: wie kommstn jetz darauf?). "Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?" Ergemlin erreichte die beiden und begrüßte Dende. "Dende! Schön dich zu sehen! Willst du mitessen?" "Gern.", sagte Dende, der bei Ergemlins Kochkunst inzwischen auch immer eine Ausnahme zu machen pflegte, (Tii: nenn die Geschichte doch "Das große Fressen"!) (Fr2: OKAY! *tut es denn auch*) was seine Gewohnheiten als Namekianer anging. "Dende weiß von uns beiden. Kein Grund, sich zu verstellen.", sagte Piccolo und legte einen Arm um Ergemlins Taille. "So?", meinte Ergemlin und tat es ihm gleich. "Ihr habt euch doch gefunden!", schrie Dende begeistert und sprang heran. Er nahm eines jeden freie Hand und fügte sie zusammen. "Ich freu mich so!", rief er strahlend.  
  
"Danke, Dende.", sagte Piccolo lächelnd. "Danke für Alles."  
  
Eine Energie näherte sich ihnen. "Wer ist das?", fragte Dende und sah in die Richtung aus der die Aura kam. "Vegeta." (Sp: Yaaaaaah!!!) (Fr2: ...), meinte Ergemlin. "Der will sich wieder ein Mittagessen schnorren." Piccolo grinste und ließ Ergemlin los. "Sensei-Time." (Tii: Yup, yup, Commander)  
  
Ergemlin rührte wieder in den Töpfen, als Vegeta landete. "Hallo Vegeta!", grüßte sie ihn. "Mittagessen?" Vegeta nickte glücklich und hungrig mit dem Kopf. "Klar doch!" Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle zusammen und aßen Ergemlins exzellentes (Sp: Wie wir alle wissen stinkt Eigenlob ganz gewaltig!) (Fr2: Hey, irgendwas muss Klein-Ergemlin doch machen, damit Vegeta auch mehr vor(bei)kommt!!! Sonst würd er ja gar nich hier antanzen!) Essen. Vegeta mampfte und mampfte und wollte gar nicht satt werden. "Übermorgen ischt dasch grosche Turnier!", sagte er schmatzend und mit dem Mund voll (Tii: Kartoffelklöße) Nudeln. "Wir schehen unsch doch da, oder? Ihr nehmt doch beide teil?" "Klar.", erwiderte Piccolo. Vegeta schluckte seinen Bissen herunter. "Apropos Turnier!", sagte er nun deutlicher, "Wie wärs mit 'nem Probekämpfchen, Ergemlin? Nur so zum Spaß, ich möchte sehen, was für Fortschritte du gemacht hast." "In Ordnung." "Laß mich fertig essen, dann können wir loslegen." Er fraß weiter. (Tii: Einige Stunden später...)  
  
Der Kampf zwischen den beiden dauerte nicht allzu lange. Ergemlin unterlag dem Saiyajin schon bald und gab vorsichtshalber auf, bevor es zu hart wurde. (Tii: hey, hey, nur die Harten kommen in den Garten) (Fr2: Aber viel zu schnell! Wo ich grad mit Picco-chan zusammen bin, da will ich doch nich in den Garten!!) "Gar nicht schlecht!", sagte Vegeta anerkennend. "Gar nicht schlecht. Glückwunsch, Piccolo!"  
  
Vegeta ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zum Abendessen zu bleiben und er und Dende flogen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit heim. "Na ganz toll.", murrte Vegeta (Sp: Veggie-chan!!) (Fr2: Jaja, wir alle lieben Veggie-chan). "Das wird spät. Das Gekeife von Bulma wird unerträglich sein. Was solls. Das Essen war's (Tii: rüülpsss) wert." "Bis übermorgen!", rief Ergemlin ihm nach und wartete, bis vom ihm nichts mehr zu sehen war. Dann sank sie in Piccolos Arme. (Tii: Sie dachte, dass er irgendwie nach Gurken roch... Verführerisch!) (Fr1: Hach, wie wundervoll!)  
  
Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages brachen Piccolo und Ergemlin zum Turnier auf. (Fr2: Quak, quak! Quak, quak ! (-Arale-like))  
  
  
  
Tii: Die zweite Episode folgt bald und läuft unter dem Arbeitstitel "The Hair Strikes Back"  
  
Wir werden erfahren ob Piccolos Liebe zu Ergremlin Bestand hat oder ob sie sich von Nappa (Fr2: - IIIIEK! NAPPA? Ich dachte du wärst mit Radditz verheiratet??? DER EKLIGSTE SCHREIBFEHLER DEINES LEBENS!!!) verführen lässt, der einen Seitensprung wagt. (Gut dass ich das als Eheweib schon vorher weiß, dem werd ich was erzählen. Fratzengeballere gibt das!!!) Heiße Liebesgeschichten und brutale Kämpfe und Intrigen um die Gunst der bezaubernden Ergremlin. Während diese Dinge die Gruppe Z in Atem halten bemerkt niemand, dass sich am Horizont ein Schatten auftürmt... Die Allianz der Superlative hat teuflische Pläne, der zum Imperator aufgestiegene Pilaw, Garlic Jr. und Darth Vaderchen (Fr2: Ich bitte dich, so durft nur ich ihn nennen, als ich im letzten Leben noch Amidala war!!!) wollen die Würstchenbude der Hauptstadt in ihren Besitz bringen und von dort aus Angst und Schrecken in der Gewerkschaft der Würstchenbudenbesitzer verbreiten. (Fr2: Zum Glück nicht die Dönerbuden!)  
  
Wird die Gruppe Z noch rechtzeitig eingreifen können? Nur mit der Hilfe von Napoleon und Sissy! (Fr2: UND WAS IST MIT PRINZ FRANZ???) Wir werden sehen...  
  
*The Hair Strikes Back  
  
Ab Januar 2003 im Kino* 


End file.
